Secrets And Lies
by Slo Motion
Summary: Tina Martins is still stuck in her past. She keeps thinking of something that happened to her two years ago. Can Robbie convince her to move on and forget her past? Complete!
1. The Escape

Secrets And Lies (Revamped)  
  
A\N: That's right, here it is. A much better version of my first ever story on this site, "Secrets And Lies". Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Same as old story.  
  
Note: I've made a few changes. In the original story Hannah was spelled with an h at the end, now I'm spelling it Hanna and Nikki will remain Nikki. Also I said Hanna and Tina are from England, well now they came from Canada, Toronto Canada to be exact. And I also said Tina is 18 well in this one I'm making her 20. And I said Hanna was Nikki's pen pal, well I'm saying they are friends not pen pals.  
  
Setting: Season 7.  
  
Note: You could go back to the old story if you wanted and compare them to see which one is better.  
  
Chapter 1: The Escape  
  
Tina Martins walked into the Camden kitchen. She had been staying at the Camden home for a month now.  
  
Although, she never talked to anyone that lived there a lot really. It was only because she didn't have much to say to them.  
  
Sure, they were nice people. But, Tina was still warming up to them. She really tired to get to know people and warm up to them before she got chatty. She was weird like that.  
  
She didn't really know how she ended up living with the Camdens. Really, she had originally come from Toronto, Canada.  
  
But, one day her friend Hanna Sparkles had decided to runaway from home, because she was sick of her parents controlling her life. So Hanna had a friend named Nikki Contessia who lives in a small town called Glen Oak. Nikki was staying with a girl named Lucy Camden, who was also her friend (and I'm sure you can put together the rest).  
  
She was now in the refrigerator, looking for some juice. When she was startled by the sound of footsteps behind her.  
  
She turned around slowly to see who it was behind her.  
  
It was Robbie Palmer, an old boyfriend of Lucy's, and her sister Mary. He was also living at the Camden house.  
  
Tina herself thought Robbie was cute, she had a sort of crush on him, but she didn't tell him this of course.  
  
She quickly turned back to the fridge, and continued to search for a drink.  
  
Robbie came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Tina asked, a bit annoyed he was tapping on her shoulder while she was trying to find the juice.  
  
"Could I get into the fridge really quick?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Tina said and moved so Robbie could get whatever he wanted out of the fridge.  
  
He moved everything out of the way until he was in the very back of the fridge, he grabbed the carton of orange juice and moved out of Tina's way so she could find whatever she was looking like crazy for.  
  
"So, that's where the juice was." Tina thought out loud.  
  
"Oh, you were looking for the juice. Can I pour you a glass?" Robbie asked, pouring himself a glass.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not that thirsty anymore." Tina said, a tone of annoyance and anger in her voice.  
  
"Oh, ok." Robbie said, and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, I'm going for a walk, I need some air." Tina said. Her voice was filled with hurry, like she wanted to get as far away from Robbie as humanly possible.  
  
"Are you ok?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Tina said, annoyance returning to her voice.  
  
"Well it's just you seem a little bit weird today." Robbie stated.  
  
"I'm fine, ok!" Tina shouted, she was now very annoyed.  
  
"Ok, ok. Sorry I asked." Robbie said.  
  
"Whatever." Tina said, still annoyed.  
  
"But, if you ever wanna talk you know where to find me." Robbie said, trying his best to opened up to Tina.  
  
"Oh my God! Why would I wanna talk! I'm fine! Got it!" Tina snapped, annoyance and anger once again filled her voice.  
  
"Ok." Was all an awed Robbie could respond with.  
  
"Good, now I'm going for my walk. Good bye!" Tina said annoyed, and walked out the back door and slammed it behind her.  
  
"What's up with her?" Robbie wondered out loud.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tina was walking along the street the Camden family lived on. It was sunny out and the weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky.  
  
Then why did she feel the way she did?  
  
It was because she felt guilty for being so mean to Robbie.  
  
It was also because of the pain she left behind at her old home was beginning to return to her.  
  
That was why she snapped at Robbie. The bad memories of home filled her head, they had for two years, and they never went away.  
  
And as Robbie was talking to her, they slowly filled her head once again.  
  
She thought getting away from home would burn these bad memories from her past.  
  
But, they came back stronger than ever.  
  
She wished those crummy memories would go away and stop haunting her.  
  
And why did she have to push Robbie away from her because of the past came back to haunt her.  
  
She didn't know why.  
  
It just happened.  
  
But, those memories were all in the past. So why do they keep coming back to haunt her.  
  
She really needed to talk to someone.  
  
No, no one would understand the pain she was in.  
  
So it was decided, she wouldn't tell anyone in Glen Oak about her past.  
  
She continued to walk.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 1~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: How was it? Better than the first one I hope. That's why I wrote this. I'm trying to revamp my old stories. Which include three.  
  
1. Secrets And Lies (This one)  
  
2. Let Me Sleep  
  
3. Ruthie's Biggest Adventure  
  
I hope I can do it. So expect chapter 2 soon. Please review.  
  
-Alexa 


	2. Don't Let The Past Haunt You

A\N: Sorry for my lack of updating. This story was just a sketch I started one day, because face it, the first one I wrote stunk, I hope this one is better.  
  
New Summary (decided to make a new and better one): Tina Martins had everything to hide from the world. But when she moves into the Camden home one person will help her move on and confront personal demons that have haunted her for years. And that person is none other than: Robbie.  
  
OLD Story Summary: A girl is staying with the Camdens and hiding a haunting secret from her past. (See the new one is way better)  
  
Disclaimer (Forgot about in chapter one): If I did own 7th Heaven I'd be rich. And I'm not rich, and I DON'T own 7th Heaven.  
  
Chapter 2: Don't Let The Past Haunt You  
  
Tina now sat on her bed in the room she shared with Hanna and Nikki, lost in her thoughts.  
  
She had snuck back in quietly, so no one knew she was back yet. She wasn't in the mood for people really she wanted to be alone.  
  
Her past back home really had been rough on her. And now, she wasn't really sure if she could trust her judgment on people anymore, especially men. Not after what *he* put her through.  
  
"Just stop thinking about it!" She yelled angrily to herself.  
  
She got really frustrated. She was so sick of thinking about her past, but it wouldn't stop haunting her.  
  
"I hate this so damn much!" Tina yelled to herself.  
  
She punched her pillow angrily. Her fist clenched tightly together. Punching the soft, feathery sleeping substance.  
  
She felt so much anger bottled up inside of her that she could just throw something across the room. But she controlled her urge to do so.  
  
She wondered what the Camdens would say if they knew of her past. Would they care?  
  
Or wouldn't they?  
  
She wished there was a way she could tell them.  
  
But there wasn't.  
  
She couldn't anyone, not anyone can know about what had happened. She had kept trying to convince herself that it had been two years since she last saw *him*, and he couldn't do what he did ever again.......  
  
~Don't think about it~ She thought. ~It's been two years, you can't be afraid of him forever.~ ~You just can't...you can't~ ~You can't live in the past forever Tina, you have to move on.~ She kept thinking to herself.  
  
She had never talked to anyone about what he did to her. She remembered the way he'd talk to her, force his body onto her own sending her flying backwards, the way he touched her body........  
  
She couldn't even think about.  
  
She wasn't sure if she could ever trust anyone again after what he did to her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tina was shaking in the corner of the bedroom of his apartment. It was Valentine's Day; they were supposed to go a romantic date to celebrate their love. But this happened instead.  
  
He looked over at her, she was shaking in the corner, stripped of her clothes, tears filled her eyes as she sobbed.  
  
"Shut the hell up." He said coldly.  
  
But she kept crying, he had had gotten her into bed, he had been getting his way with her, her body, but she escaped into the corner.  
  
"I said shut up!" He yelled.  
  
"How could you do this to me, I thought you loved me." Tina cried; more tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I said shut the hell up damn it!" He screamed.  
  
He got up out of the bed, no clothes on, and walked over by the corner she was in, He pulled her up and shook her violently and slammed her body into the wall, she screamed out loudly in pain.  
  
"There maybe next time you'll listen to me." He said angrily.  
  
He pushed back onto the bed, and then climbed back in to, her pulled the blanket over her, and forced her himself into her.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Tina began to shake at the mere memory of it. He'd done it to her so many times, and she'd let him, she'd let him take total advantage of her. Why did she let him?  
  
It was because she was tricked. He'd said he loved her. But it was a lie, he just wanted her body, and he got it.  
  
~Stop thinking about it, it's in the past, don't live in the past, don't let him haunt you.~ Tina thought to herself.  
  
"How, even though I haven't seen him in two years, does he manage to make my life a living hell?" She asked herself.  
  
She had no idea.  
  
He just kept haunting her.  
  
"Maybe I'll be able to think better after a nap." Tina told herself.  
  
She laid her down on her soft, feathery pillow. She tried to clear her mind. Then, she fell into an uneasy sleep, haunting memories of him filled her mind the whole time.  
  
~End Of Chapter 2~  
  
A\N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to have chapter 3 soon.  
  
-Alexa 


	3. Say The Word, I'll Be There

**Chapter 3: Say The Word, I'll Be There**

Tina sat in the Camden living room alone later that night. She was alone in front of a static TV screen because the snow outside had messed with the dish.

She just sat there thinking.

In the kitchen, Robbie came inside. Finally, his work was over for the day.

He left his jacket in the kitchen as he walked over to Tina.

He sat with her on the couch. They looked at each other. Robbie kissed her.

After that Robbie hugged her. She started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. I know men haven't you right when you're totally amazing. I love you and if you need me just say it and I'll be there," Robbie told her gently.

"Thank you Robbie. I love you too," Tina said smiling and kissing Robbie.

The past had just died.

_Oh, in the dead of night  
Adrift on the ocean wide  
High on the mountain side  
You can count on me _

If you're deep in the jungle boy  
Caught in a winter storm  
Kidnapped by anyone  
I'll set you free

Say the word, I'll be there  
To give you love and care  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
Say the word, I'll be there  
I'll reach you anywhere  
Nothing can keep me away from you

If you're lost in the wilderness  
Can't tell the east from west  
Just feeling second best  
I won't let you down

_The night comes around again  
And you're without a friend  
I'll love to the very end  
I'll come around_

_Say the word, I'll be there  
To give you love and care  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
Say the word, I'll be there  
I'll reach you anywhere  
Nothing can keep me away from you_

**_A/N: _**Lyrics: "Say The Word, I'll Be There" by Kylie Minogue. Not mine.


End file.
